Left4DeadStuck
by TheBleachDoctor
Summary: Two best bros, two rocking sisters. Not really relatives, though. They'll find that when the end of the world dawns, the people that they can most depend on are each other. L4D/HS crossover. Rated T for violence and language. [STORY ENDED]
1. Overture to the End

"So all I'm saying," a black haired, blue eyed teenager rambled, "is that Nic Cage is the greatest actor of all time, wouldn't you agree?" the boy's blonde haired companion turned a shade obscured glare at the boy's direction, "Egbert," he deadpanned, " no matter how much you ramble about now presumably dead actors, you're not going to change my fucking preferences. I prefer Will fucking Smith."

"Come on, Dave!" John Egbert whined, "I want to talk about something! I'm bored!" Dave Strider sighed, turning around, " If you want something to do, John, " he states, pointing his katana out of the windows, "there's a fuck-million zombies out there, waiting to get a bit of our juicy squishy human-meat. I invite you to take on the gauntlet, if you're craving something to do."

John visibly deflated, "I guess I'll just sit here, slowly dying from a lack of friends, awaiting sure death by zombie." he sighed, fiddling with his sledgehammer.

Dave went over and put a comforting hand on John's shoulder, " Come on, John, keep your hopes up, sure there's a possibility any moment now zombies will spill into this building like starving students on Nacho Tuesday's, and strip our flesh from our bodies, but things will look up eventually."

John smiled, "Heheh, you always make me laugh, Dave."  
>Dave huffed, "I wasn't trying to be funny, do you find me fucking hilarious, John?"<p>

John didn't get to answer, because at that moment, a gunshot cracked far off in the distance, and both boys froze, "You hear that?" Dave asked. "Guns! Someone has guns! We can get help!" John squealed in ecstasy. "Damn right, let's go get ourselves some firepower." Dave grinned, busting open the lobby doors, and decapitating a hapless zombie, "It's gonna be a Beat down, Strider style, motherfuckers!" Dave called out, John trailing behind him, occasionally smashing in a head or two.

-Halfway across town-

**BLAM**  
><em>Chk-chak<em>  
><strong>BLAM<strong>  
><em>Chk-chak<em>  
><strong>BLAM<strong>

An Asian girl with green eyes and shoulder length hair continuously fired rounds into the ever-increasing horde of encroaching zombies. Her bolt action rifle was a trust-worthy weapon, and she was an excellent marksman, but the rifle was like a dinner bell, attracting every zombie within a 2-mile radius. Beside her, a blonde girl with her hair in a hair band, and purple eyes fired her 9-mm alongside the rifle.

**PAK**  
><strong>BLAM<strong>  
><strong>PAK<strong>  
><strong>PAK<strong>  
><em>Chk-chak<em>  
><strong>PAK<strong>  
><strong>BLAM<strong>  
><strong>PAK<strong>  
><strong>PAK<strong>  
><em>Chk<em>  
><em>Chk-chak<em>  
><strong>BLAM<strong>

The blonde girl looked at her gun, which had it's slide locked back, "Jade, my magazine's spent." she hissed through gritted teeth. Jade yelled, "Why don't you have more bullets, Rose?" not once stopping to look, but kept firing. Rose looked at Jade, "Forgive me, but the gun is purely for self defense. I was not anticipating an invasion of reanimated corpses to force me to expend all of my cartridges."

"Well I'm prepared for anything!" Jade yelled, ejecting a spent magazine, and inserting another one from her seemingly bottomless pockets, soon her rifle was blazing away again.

Rose drew two knitting needles from her pockets, forlornly surveying the massive horde. Jade was a good shot, but one gun wasn't enough to outlast the enemy.

Jade shrieked, "SHIT!" as her gun jammed. She frantically worked to unjam it, when a zombie walked right up to her, and lunged.

Rose made a move to push her out of the way, but before she could, the zombie's head went flying. As the corpse fell, a blonde boy wearing shades and bearing a katana was revealed rather dramatically, "Sounds like someone needs a Strider." the boy deadpanned, with an arrogant grin on his face. Behind him, another black haired boy was crushing zombies with a sledgehammer, murmuring under his breath, "ewewewewewew"

Jade was a bit stunned, "Er.. Uh, thanks?"  
>The blonde boy just smiled back, "My pleasure ladies. If you'd be so kind, my buddy and I here are looking to upgrade our arsenal. Do you know where we can grab some fucking guns?"<p>

Rose held up her 9-mm, "This is my gun, but it's out of ammo. The gun store is somewhere downtown."  
>Jade fumbled with her rifle some more, before tossing it down in disgust, "FUCKASS! It's broken!" she then drew a Desert Eagle from a holster strapped to her thigh. "I need to resupply as well, do you want to tag along, boys?"<p>

The blonde boy nodded, "Fuck yeah, the name's Dave Strider, and that nerd there," Dave gestured to the black haired boy wresting with a zombie, "is my good friend John Egbert. May I know who you fine ladies are?"

"Jade Harley!" Jade announced, "Marksman extraordinaire!"  
>Rose extended her hand in greeting, "Rose Lalonde. I sew clothes."<p>

Dave shook Rose's hand, and saluted Jade, "Always fine to meet such great company."  
>John, who had just killed the last zombie, stumbled over to the group, panting, green slime ghost t-shirt stained with large amounts of blood, "Did... You just... See... How many zombies... I got?" he gasped, trying hard to breathe.<p>

Rose giggled behind her hand, while Jade gave him a broad grin, "Nice job kid." she complimented, "Let's go get some weapons.

The four set off.

* * *

><p><em>At the end of life<em>

_I leave this world alone_

_Without Life one is truly alone_

_Alone without even oneself_

* * *

><p>(Alright, I'm not sure if this is gonna be a one-shot, I need some feedback.)<p>

Ahaha, one of my first crossovers, hopy shit.

Hi, how are you doing? Please review. If I get enough demand, I'll do another chapter.


	2. Late to the Party

[Commentary] _Hey, thanks for the review, Flipspring! I almost left this thing for dead. (pun intended)_

_Also, I estimate the kid's age to be at the 17-18 age range in this fic. And yes, they are illegally possessing firearms. I understand that it doesn't entirely make sense, a lot of stuff in this story, but hey, it's the god dammed zombie apocalypse._  
><em>Oh, and clothing.<em>

_John is wearing a green jacket, black shirt with the green slime ghost on it (In other words, his Vriska outfit)._

_Rose is wearing her Grimdark outfit._

_Dave is wearing the broken record shirt._

_Jade is wearing her Dead Shuffle outfit_

* * *

><p>The four kids strolled down the street, towers pressing in from either side, casting shadows across the car-littered street. Oddly enough, though, the street was empty of zombies. John guessed that without the cacophony of two firearms, most zombies did not take notice of their presence. Well, either way, it was an opportune time to talk, and get to know his new friends!<p>

"So, Rose, what brings you to the city?" John asked cheerfully.

Rose explained, rather lengthily, "I _was _here on business purposes. I had a planned appointment with the owner of a small clothing store. The intention was to sell some unique designs I created. However, the day after I arrived here; the day I was supposed to meet with her, the entire city's population had been infected. I've been trying to survive since. I joined up with Jade after hearing her gunfire."

Jade scanned the street, and finding it satisfactorily zombie-free, continued down the automobile-littered pavement, holding her pistol at the ready. "Say, Dave, John," she begins, "What are you two doing here, and why haven't you two met the same fate as everybody else?"

Dave thought for a second, then replied, "I live here, and John was staying at my place until he got enough money to pay for rent in another condo (He got kicked out of the last one, sorry John, but your private life doesn't mean shit during the fucking end of the world). I always keep a katana handy, so I was set. John just grabbed something from the fucking Janitor's room, and since he is pretty strong, we've been pummeling our way through the shit-pile that is the fucking Zombie apocalypse."

John sighed, "Yeah, we've had it rough, Dave! I almost got bitten too, when we made our grand escape from your apartment building!"

To which Rose added, "I observed one man who transformed. He was not bitten in any way, shape or form. So it is likely that this virus is airborne."

Everybody stopped dead in their tracks.

"You," Dave growled, "Have got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME."

Jade felt her forehead, and John checked his appearance in a car's rear-view mirror.

Jade's voice quivered a bit, "I feel fine… Do you think it could happen at any time?"

Rose replied, "It is possible that one of us may suddenly and without warning turn, at which time we should dispatch that individual. However, it is also possible that we are immune to the virus, in which case we have nothing to fear."

"I guess we'll find out, eventually." Dave pointed out, "By the way, zombie over there."

Some poor zombified sap stumbled towards the group, and before Dave could get his stabs on,

Jade fired her gun, blowing a hole in the zombie's head.

The report from the gun was quickly followed by the hundreds of deranged screams of the undead. Soon, the four kids could hear their fast-approaching feet.

"Shit, Jade, you couldn't have waited for me to kill the fucker?" Dave reprimanded, to which Jade just scoffed, "Oh please Dave," she retorted, "That stick of a blade is useless next to a gun."

Dave grinned, "It's on. Whoever kills the most zombies wins."

Jade smiled back, "It's a bet then."

John screamed, "I hate zombies! I don't want to die!"

Rose just contemplated her knitting needles. If only there was a way to make these things more deadly.

**-One gore-filled zombie slaughter later-**

Dave flicked his sword once, spraying the film of blood that once rested on the steel onto the ground. Sadly, he couldn't do the same to his clothes, but that was a non-issue, as he was still alive. Rose stalked over to a corpse, and yanked one of her knitting needles out, which was embedded in its eye socket. She wiped the needle off on the zombie's clothing before stowing it away.

John stared sadly at his sledgehammer, which was now broken in three. Sometime during the shit-storm of smashing, cutting, and shooting, the hammer's handle decided to give up the ghost, and snap. John had been forced to fight with half a sledgehammer, and then the hammerhead got stuck in skull, which ended up with John fighting with two wooden sticks. Dave had covered for him, but John had been (and still was) without a weapon.

Rose had stayed behind Jade as she blew holes in undead heads. Rose had thrown a needle into the head of a zombie as it had attempted to grab Jade from behind. Overall, the fighting had been fierce, but as a group, they exhausted the supply of zombies within earshot of Jade's gun.

Jade checked her clip, swearing, "Shit, I only have three bullets left, Dave, how're you holding up?"

Dave held up his katana, which looked a bit warped, "How does it fucking look? I don't think this piece of shit was meant to do this much bad-assery in one day without some fucking maintenance. If this keeps up, I'm screwed."

John held up his sledgehammer, now splintered into two sticks and a hunk of steel. "My hammer," he blubbered, "It's b-broken."

Rose picked up one of the pieces, scrutinized it for a minute, and then handed John one of her needles, saying, "It isn't much, but it'll probably help you more than your damaged hammer."

"Thank you Rose!" John bear-hugged Rose, to her surprise, "I owe you one!"

Dave snorted, "As if it'll help you at all."

Rose managed to pry John off of her, and turned to Dave, "Strider, it is imperative that we reach the gun store soon, otherwise we shall be overrun."

Dave nodded, "I understand. Alright people, let's move out! Jade, try to keep that trigger-finger under control, we can't afford another horde to tear us a new asshole."

Jade mock-saluted Dave, "Yes, sir."

Dave looked at her with what we can only assume to be puzzlement, as the shades obscured his eyes, "'sir'?" he inquired.

"You sounded like some sort of authority figure just now," Jade laughed, "I was just poking fun at you."

Dave sighed, walking away, "Whatever."

As the four kids walked away, a well-dressed man in the alleyway adjusted his stylish hat, and stepped back into the shadows.

**-Four blocks over, Downtown-**

Dave and Jade picked their way over the prone bodies lying in front of the gun store. A couple of cars were half on the curb, one with its engine idling, and the other sitting dead. Both had bullet holes riddling it's windshield and hood. Rose took note of the wounds, "They're mostly human and died from bullets." And John checked the people in the cars, "Human and dead." He reported. The shop's glass windows looked like swiss cheese, and barely stood.

Then a gunshot rang out from inside the store, and the rear-view mirror of one of the cars next to Rose shattered.

Everyone save for Jade immediately dove for cover. Rose tried to pull Jade behind cover, but John held her back.

Three gunshots rang out.

**-Five blocks away-**

The well-dressed man previously seen walked into a warehouse, the dim light shining on his black suit, illuminating the small spade-patch on his breast-pocket.

"Let's get a move on, boys," He called out, "I found some little fishes to fry up."

Movement stirred in the shadows. A large, pudgy but muscular man stood up off a chair that seemed too small for him, asking gruffly, "Fish? Good, I'm hungry."

A slightly shorter but still intimidating man next to the larger man smacked the larger man on the head. "Boxcars, you idiot, not real fish. Slick is talking about people to rob."

A small, short man next to the other two excitedly trilled, "Robbing? Oh boy, this is going to be fun!"

Slick walked over to the short man, "Yes it will be Deuce. That it will be." He then gave Deuce a pat on the back, "So what do you say we get going, gentlemen?"

The other two came out of the shadows, Boxcars had a heart patch, and the other man had a Diamond on his suit. "Midnight is coming for those kids." Spades Slick cackled.

**-Back at the gun store-**

John couldn't look. Oh, why hadn't Jade dived for cover? He'd been tolerating watching undead corpses die (again?) but he didn't think he'd be able to stay sane if he saw someone alive die. A few seconds went by, and no sound of a corpse hitting the floor reached his ears. Instead, he only heard the sound of three metallic objects hitting the floor.

Rose whispered into John's ear, "John, it's okay, you can open your eyes."

John slowly opened his eyes. Jade was still standing! On the sidewalk were three small metal objects. They were the bullets! They'd impacted mid-air, cancelling each others momentum, and fell to the floor!

Jade grinned maniacally, "Oh please, try and shoot me, will you? I'm the best shot you'll ever meet in your life."

A voice came from inside the gun store, by sound, it was probably a guy, slightly older than the kids, "Yeah, I can see that. What I can also see, is that your gun's slide is locked back. You have no more bullets. What's to stop me from shooting you right now?"

Then Dave's voice was heard inside the gun store, "That would be me. Kindly drop the gun before I'm forced to carve your neck into a fucked up chunk of steak."

Shortly after that statement, the clatter of wood and metal against tiling was heard inside as the perp dropped his rifle. Dave called out, "Hey, guys, it's okay to come inside, I got it all under control." Jade pushed open the door, and Rose and John followed inside.

The gun shop's floor was partially covered in broken safety glass, and the gun display cases were shattered. Some of the guns on the walls were taken down, and one of the light fixtures was dangling by a few cords. Dave had a slightly older man backed up against the counter with a sword to his neck. The man had ungroomed black hair, like John, was wearing a green jacket, and a white shirt with a skull on it. He also had glasses, and was staring with something akin to hatred and Dave. Dave just gave the man a blank look.

John, Rose, and Jade briefly wondered how Dave had gotten into the store so quickly, but the girls attributed it to his speed, and John knew just how ninja Dave could be.

"Jake!" John started, "What are you doing here?"

The man (named Jake) did a double take at John, "John? I could ask you the same thing!"

"Wait a second." Jade growled, "You two know each other?"

John nodded, "Yep. Jade, meet Jake English. He's my neighbor."

"Are you sure this isn't his look-alike twin Egbert?" Dave asked, a bit miffed.

"No, it's him." John clarified. "So can you lower your sword, please, he could get hurt."

Dave grudgingly obliged, and Jake rubbed his neck protectively, "Who're your friends, John?" Jake inquired. "Oh," John began, "This is Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider, and Jade Harley, whom you shot at."

Jade extended her hand, face deadly serious, "A pleasure to meet you." Jake accepted the gesture, "The pleasure is all mine. It's nice to meet someone who's so goddamn good with a gun." Jake turned to the door leading into the back of the shop and yelled, "Jane! It's okay to come out, they're friends!"

A woman about the same age of Jake pushed open the door slowly, and shyly poked out her head. "Friends?" She stammered. She clutched a small derringer in her hands. "Yes Jane," Jake confirmed, "genuine friends. Or at least one friend, and his straight-up insane friends."

Jane sighed in relief, holstering her small gun, "Goodness, I thought you were gonna be killed Jake! Then what would I do?" Jake shrugged in response.

"Wait who's this?" Dave asked.

"This," Jake explained, "is Jane Crocker. She's a family friend."

"Jane Crocker. As in Crocker. As in **_BETTY FUCKING CROCKER_**?" John tensed up, his voice carrying an almost crushing weight.

"Um, yes, why?" Jane answered almost obliviously.

Before anyone could do anything else, shots tore through remainder of the storefront, causing everyone to dive for cover, and Jake to dive for his gun.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading this chapter! Hopy shit the update. I'm trying to wrap my head around the speaking styles of Jake and Jane.<em>


	3. Everyone forgot about the Zombies

_[Disclaimer: I don't know why I need to say this, as I would think that the website title, , should already imply this, but I don't own Homestuck. If I did, I would be rolling in Boondollars, filling buckets every night, having affairs with Ryan West, and thwarting assassination attempts from Vriska fans every day. No, I am not this man. That man is Andrew Hussie, and he deserves a big round of applause for bringing to us the convoluted-yet-somehow-structurally-sound-fruity-rumpus-asshole-party that is Homestuck. I do not own Left4Dead either. That is owned by a large, obese fat man who swims in a pool-filled-with-money-that-he-got-from-selling-TF2-hats. That man is Gabe Newell. For the sake of my sanity please do not ship Gabe with Andrew. It doesn't work.]_

* * *

><p>Bullet casings cascaded to the ground around the four black-suited men. Droogs and Slick fired their AK-47s, while Deuce pumped his shotgun, and Boxcar wielded his minigun. After four seconds of fire, Droogs and Slick reloaded. "Boxcars, cease fire." Slick commanded. His voice was drowned out under the wail of Boxcar's minigun, though.<p>

"Dammit, Boxcar" Slick snarled, hitting him over the head with his Cast Iron Horse Hitcher, "cease FUCKING FIRE! You're gun's too fucking loud, and that ammo don't come cheap. In fact, it don't come at all anymore. What we've got is what we've got. Save it for when it counts!"

Hearts Boxcars scowled, letting his minigun spin down.

Diamond Droogs lowered his gun, "You think they're dead Slick?"

"Maybe," Slick responded, "Never underestimate an opponent boy-"

BANG

Then Slick's hat was shot off.

"Shit!" Slick swore, diving behind one of the cars outside, as did his fellow gang members. "Who did that?" Slick hollered.

"Me." A man said from inside the shop, "What did we do that warranted that assload of bullets?"

"We're the Midnight Crew," Deuce piped up, "and we're here to take your shit!"

Silence was heard for a few seconds, before a younger man inside the shop called out, "Do you mean us giving you shit, or you stealing our stuff?"

Slick leaned over to Droogs, "Let's just kill these brats. On my count. 1.."

* * *

><p>"Do you mean us giving you shit, or you stealing our stuff?" Dave called out from behind the counter.<p>

Jake searched for signs of motion behind the cars, and finding none, whispered to Jade, "Jade, find some ammo for your gun. My M1 Garand is good, but not that good. Plus they have a bloody minigun, so we can use every piece of functional weaponry we can get our hands on."

Jade proceeded to search the shelves for the proper caliber bullets for her gun. John clutched Rose's knitting needle tightly in his hand, while Rose loaded her gun's magazine with bullets she'd picked up earlier. Jane pulled back the hammer on her Derringer. Dave lifted his katana.

As Jade grabbed a box of .357 magnum rounds, all hell broke loose.

Bob the taxi driver was a normal man. Emphasis on the past tense, because he turned into a zombie a couple of days ago. Bob staggered around the street, along with his fellow zombie brethren, when he heard the stuttering of gunfire in the distance. Bob, along with hundreds of other of his undead fellows, immediately sprinted towards the sound, following an unfathomable directive put forth by some malicious pathogen.

"Bollocks!" Jake swore as he dove behind the counter as the hail of bullets tore apart his former hiding place, "Bugger me, how am I supposed to get a clear shot?"

Jade started loading her magazine, "Wait until they reload! Those three tall ones won't take long to reload, but that fatso with the minigun probably isn't carrying anymore ammo for it!"

Rose stood up, and unloaded her magazine out the front windows, before staggering backwards and falling flat on her back, clutching her left shoulder. "Rose!" John cried out, crawling over to her, "Where did you get hit?"

Rose gave John a pained grin, "It's alright, it just grazed me." Blood seeped out between her fingers.

"Graze, my ass!" Jade growled, "That was idiotic! You could've been killed! Why would you even do something like that?"

Rose shrugged, then winced in pain.

"Hey, guys, listen." Dave whispered.

The minigun was no longer contributing to the symphony of bullets.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is wrong?" Slick demanded.<p>

"Um…. Slick, my gun…" Hearts Boxcar showed Slick where the blonde girl's bullets had destroyed the electronics operating the gun. "She got in a lucky shot."

Slick examined the damaged firearm, "Looks like it was more than a few 'lucky shots'. So, these kids are a bit more of a match than I originally thought." Slick signaled his men to stop firing, "It's been a while since I've met such a formidable threat. Switch to hollow point, boys."

* * *

><p>"I'm a better shot than you think I am," Rose coughed as she dragged herself to a sitting position, "I've disabled their minigun. With that out of the way, we should be able to fight them off." Rose cast her gaze among present company, "Who shall lead the charge?"<p>

The Midnight Crew were almost done preparing to erase the kids when suddenly a red blur shot out of the shop.

"Guys, stay here, I've got an idea." Dave whispered, tensing his muscles.

"Dave, what are you-" Before John could finish, Dave dashed out of the store.

* * *

><p>The katana passed directly in front of Spade Slick's face as he tried to back away.<p>

"FUCK!" Slick swore, dropping his AK-47 and swinging his swiftly drawn Cast Iron Horse Hitcher. The Iron cudgel glanced off the edge of the Japanese blade, and Slick then proceeded to parry the next two consecutive strikes. The boy seemed surprised (as far as Slick could tell; those shades really obscured his face). The boy lunged at Slick, and Slick moved to deflect the stab with his Horse Hitcher. That action resounded with the ring of breaking metal.

Dave grit his teeth, jumping back a foot or so. He watched stoically as half his sword clattered to the pavement a foot away. Crap. What was he going to do with half a sword? Out of the corner of his eye, he registered that the other three gangsters had their guns trained on him. They were waiting till he was far away enough from their boss. Dave cringed, expecting the pain of being torn apart by lead. It didn't happen.

The taller boss gangster snarled, "Don't fire, this kid's mine." He drew a black Colt 1911 from his holster, and began to level it with Dave's face. Dave didn't let him. He may not have a full sword anymore, Dave thought as he drew back his arm, but he still had his speed.

* * *

><p>Spades Slick was about to put a hole in the little runt's head, when the kid's arm became a blur. In the next second, he saw the glint of steel out of this right eye. That was the last thing his right eye would ever see. The next thing he felt was the white hot pain across the right side of his face, and he dropped his gun, clutching his mutilated eye, "Kill the fucker!" he screamed, but the boy in the red record shirt disappeared in a blur, then the forgotten party in the store attacked.<p>

Dave watched his shattered excuse for a weapon spin through the air. If he was right, the remains of the blade should strike his opponent's face, and not the handle.

He was right.

Blood sprayed from his assailant's face and his gun clattered to the street.

Not missing a beat, Dave flash-stepped out of his attacker's field of view, stopping momentarily to grab a piece of metal debris off the ground. He slashed at the back of one of the thugs just as his friends in the shop opened fire, forcing the remaining three to take cover.

Everyone forgot about the zombies.

As Dave yanked his improvised shiv out of the smaller thug, the larger, bulkier thug fell with a strangled cry, his throat encased in zombie maw.

"Deuce! Boxcars! Shit!" Slick swore, firing at the zombies who had suddenly surrounded them.

"Boss!" Droogs called, "We gotta go!"

"Fine," Slick snarled, "You haven't seen the last of us, kids!"

Dave flash stepped back to the shop, "Got anything to barricade the entrance with?"

Jake shook his head, "The doors won't lock, as it that would do us any good with the shattered windows."

John pushed past Jake and Dave, a pipe in hand, "Stand aside." He ordered, winding up for a swing at the store's awning supports.

A couple of whacks did it in, the canvas and ten tons of metal collapsing in front of the shop, crushing a couple of zombies who nearly made it inside.

Rose sighed, rubbing her shoulder and cringing as she accidentally put pressed on her wound, which was now bandaged, "Well, not to criticize the action that saved our immediate lives, but how do we get out now?"

Jake jerked his thumb at the storage room, "There's a roof access in the back. We can jump across to the next building; it's close enough."

Elsewhere in the city, a man wearing a baseball cap and pointy anime shades lowered his binoculars. He may not be able to reach his little bro due to the river's bridge being out, but at least he was safe. A large sound attracted his attention, and he turned his shades towards the source of the disturbance.

* * *

><p><em>[Note: I started writing this chapter almost half a year ago. It's been a long time, I know, but I encountered the largest case of writers block in the history of…. Well, okay, not that big, my biggest writers block terminated two of my in-progress books. <em>_**BUT**__ I managed to drag myself through the pit of unoriginality to bring to you the ending of this chapter. It kind of sucks, I know, but I started writing this out as just a funny idea. I had no solid plot mapped out. And this was the result. I'm glad to say that, on the other hand, I __**DO**__ have ideas for the rest of this story. Problem, though. I can't choose who to write about next. The other pairs wandering though the Undead-City-of-Hell-and-Unoriginality are as follows. Karkat and Terezi, Vriska and Tavros, Aradia and Sollux, Equius and Nepeta, Eridan and himself, Roxy and Dirk, and other assorted cast members. As of now, I only have fleshed out plotlines for Vriska, Tavros, Equius, Nepeta, and Eridan. So please review, and tell me who you want to read about next.]_


End file.
